Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne and Servbots are a playable solo unit in one on Project X Zone. Profile 'Tron Bonne' is from the short-lived Mega Man Legends series. She is a member of the Bonne Pirate clan, and also the chief mechanic. She created and maintains many of their machines, as well as the forty Servbots that work with her. She has a temperamental personality, being happy one second and exploding in a rage the next. The Misadventures of Tron Bonne The only daughter of the Bonne Pirates, Tron hopes to go on missions with her older brother Teisel. But Teisel always held her back to protect her. Unbenownst to Tron, Teisel took out a loan of one million Zenny to construct their ship the Gesellschaft. When he and Bon went to find a Refractor on Ryship Island to pay the debt, they were captured by Glyde, the right-hand man of their loaner Lex Loath. They were forced to work for him after telling that their due date was long past. Worried, Tron goes to their last known location, only to find the Gustaff damaged and the Servbots with them crying and scared. After finding the debt receipt, she is shocked to see how much he borrowed. She then started to begin stealing things and digging up ruins to wipe out the debt. After finding Loath, they give him the money, only to get another debt to pay off the interest: 2 million Zenny. Once she gets more money for the debt, she returns to pay it only to get captured to pay off the interest on her interest. She finds Bon and Teisel, saying that Loath was making people work for him to find the Colossus. She contacts the Servbots onboard the Gesellschaft, but instead of running, she decides to steal what Loath found. After finding the Colossus, they encounter Glyde and a fight ensues. They escape after Loath activates the Colossus and heads back to the Gesellschaft. They fight against the Colossus but their weapons were ineffective against it. With Tron knocked out and Teisel thrown overboard, the Servbots gave their all and eventually win against the airborne menace. After some praising from Tron, she rescued Glyde and Loath (though reluctant) and secretly sends them to Gold City's police department. After commemorating their victory, one of the Servbots accidentally threw away the Colossus' golden Refractor, which enraged Tron. Megaman Legends Following the Colossus incident, The Bonnes make landfall on Kattelox Island for their latest heists. It was here where Tron first meets Mega Volnutt. After meeting him, she seemed to have developed a crush on him. She fights him on numerous locations in different machines: Feldynaught, Balcon Gerat, Focke-Wulf, and Bruno. After following Mega through the Main Gate, they rescue him and take the large Refractor inside. Since most of their machines were destroyed, they leave the island on a scrap boat, hoping it won't sink until they reach the next island. Megaman Legends 2 With financial problems due to Teisel's store doing poorly, the Bonnes return to their pirating ways. They planned to go after the legendary Mother Lode that was recently found. While undercover as reporters, the ship they were on crashes on Forbidden Island and are unable to leave until Mega Volnutt cleared the storm. It is also where they learned that four keys are needed to access the legendary treasure. On Manda Island, she faces Volnutt again in the Jagd Krabbe but was defeated and was depressed (due to jealousy of Roll Casket). In Saul Kada Ruins, she makes a temporary truce with Volnutt as she searches for the key. When they meet again, she fights with Servbots #11 and #23 in the Hover Gustaff but was defeated again, and the resulting explosion burning her clothes. In a last-ditch effort to reclaim the keys, they attack the Calnica with the Gemeinschaft but was defeated by Mega Volnutt yet again. When Sera steals the keys, Tron decides to help out by getting them back. However, in the end, Mega is stuck in Elysium. She reforms by helping Roll build a rocket to get him back to Earth. 'Servbots' are 41 small all-purpose support robots from the Mega Man Legends series created by Tron Bonne, each with its own distinct personality and talent. They are henchmen loyal to the Bonne family of air pirates and are the crew on board the Gesellschaft. They work in several tasks like piloting the Gesellschaft and fighting machines used in missions, cleaning, cooking, help Tron build and repair machines, among others in their schedule. Although Tron built forty Servbots, forty-one of them exist, with the origin of the forty-first Servbot being unknown to her. Their cute appearance is useful in avoiding suspicion. The Servbots have childlike personalities and love Tron as a mother, but often get in trouble for their mistakes, and she punishes them severely when they goof off. The Servbots are somewhat cowardly, timid, and unreliable, but they are also steadfast and hard-working, always trying their best to the Bonne family. Due to their small size, they aren't very strong physically, but in the Nakkai Desert they are shown to be strong enough to lift a boulder of their size and hold it for a few seconds before letting it fall on them. They have great endurance, being able to survive several dangers like flames, spikes, and large explosions, but they aren't indestructible. In New Age of Heroes, the playable Servbot will release smoke as he gets damaged, and when defeated he explodes and releases small Refractors. Their maintenance and repairs are performed by Tron. Although they are robots, the Servbots have olfaction and taste, and most of them are good at cooking. Their favorite food is curry rice. Crosspedia Entry 'Tron Bonne' The only daughter of the fabled and fearsome Bonne family of air pirates. A genius mechanic, she is responsible for the design and development of all machinery used by her family. She has absolute confidence in the machines that she builds. She hates to lose, but is more mature than she looks. While at times she can be strict with the Servbots, support robots she created to help her in her work, at other times she shows them a warm and motherly affection. With her older brother Teisel and younger brother Bon, she has robbed many islands and airships of their treasure, while also beating rivals to the punch in the excavation of relics from ancient ruins. 'Servbots' 41 support robots that obediently follow the orders of their builder and mistress tron. their duties range from maintence of machinery down to preparing meals. although they can be timid get upset easilyand sometimes make mistakes they each take advantage of their own unique traits to work as hard as they can. which of them will cook is decided on a rotating schedule with curry and rice being a staple dish due to the harmonious balance between preparation time and the cost of ingredients. they also aid tron and her family in battle piloting a variety of machines including the drache flying air ships. Other Appearances Tron appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and its sequel in her modified-Gustaff mech, and her Servbots even had their time in the spotlight in the second game. She appeared in Namco x Capcom with the Gustaff and Servbots, and even joined forces with Mega Volnutt and Roll Casket from the same series. Gameplay Tron first appears in Chapter 3: The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She uses her Servbots to attack the enemy, starting with Beacon Bomb (if successful), then various Servbots rush in to attack ending with King Servbot. 'Solo Attack' 'Skill List' Themes Tron's theme is "Flutter Vs. The Gesellschaft" from Megaman Legends. Project X Zone - (Mega Man Dash Legends) Flutter Vs The Gesellschaft|Flutter Vs. The Gesellschaft (Megaman Legends) Quotes List of Quotes - Tron Bonne & Servbots Gallery tron-bonne-mml2.jpg|Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends 2) MarCap2Tron.png|Tron and Servbots (Marvel Vs. Capcom 2) tron1_thumb.jpg|Tron and Servbot (The Misadventures of Tron Bonne) pxz59.jpg|Tron and Servbots (Project X Zone Opening) gfs42487234.jpg|Tron (Megaman Legends) vector___tron_bonne_by_lanford-d3d88t1.png|Tron (Namco x Capcom) project-x-zone-tron-bonne-e1359738129807.jpg|King Servbot with X & Zero (Project X Zone) Teiseltronscreencap.png|Tron and Teisel (Megaman Legends 2) Servbot 1.png Servbot 2.png Servbot 3.png Servbot 4.png Servbot 5.png Servbot 6.png Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters